legomarveldcfandomcom-20200215-history
Superman
Superman is a major superhero in LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes, LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, and LEGO DC Super-Villains, who features a huge array of abilities and is a prominent member of the Justice League. He also appears in LEGO Dimensions. Background Sent to Earth from the dying planet of Krypton as a baby, Kal-El was found by farmers, Martha and Jonathan Kent. Adopting him as their son, they named him Clark and instilled in him strong moral values. As Clark grew up, the radiation from Earth's yellow sun gave him extraordinary powers including: superhuman strength, speed, and invulnerability. He also has the power of flight as well as X-ray, heat, microscopic, and telescopic vision. As Superman, he is a symbol of truth and justice, devoting his life to the protection of humanity. Appearances in Story LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes Superman is first seen at the Ace Chemicals Plant where the Dynamic Duo are threatened by a large fire. The heroes are aided by Superman who rescues them but leaves once Batman and Robin chase Lex Luthor and Joker through Gotham City. Luthor's LexBots fight the duo, who no longer were aided by Superman, delaying them and giving room for the villains to escape and for the Joker to make fake kryptonite. Soon after, Luthor and Joker continue to Metropolis, but are followed by Superman and Batman. However the villains outrun them reaching Metropolis, where Luthor quickly constructs a giant robot that resembles Joker. When Superman and Batman find him building a large robot, Luthor reveals that he plans to use all of Joker's gas to control the citizens to follow his command. After finding out that the heroes are alive, Luthor weakens Superman with kryptonite instantly knocking him out. The villain then attempts to shoot Batman but misses and he jumps off the robot and saves Superman. Luthor and Joker are then defeated by the heroes. Superman, who was still weakened by the kryptonite, was unable to fly and the robot attacks them. The robot nearly defeats the heroes but they are luckily aided by the Justice League and Lex Luthor and Joker are defeated and returned to jail. LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Superman is one of the many heroes of the Justice League that joined together in order to fight against Brainiac and his team of villains who planned to use the lantern rings to shrink planets into miniature size. After breaking through Brainiac's ship barrier emitted from his shrink ray, Superman was thrown down to Earth. Superman is then turned giant by Brainiac and the Justice League is forced into battle against their friend. Mind controlled and immensely powerful the Justice League had much difficult taking down Superman. However, after the defeat of the mind controlled Superman, Superman was able to be returned to his normal state and Brainiac's plans came to an end. Abilities *Superman has the innate ability to fly. *Superman exhibits laser vision which can be used as a ranged attack. *Superman also utilizes freeze breath which can slow enemies to the point of keeping them still for a few moments. *Superman can use X-Ray vision to look through special walls. *Superman also features super-strength as well as invincibility. Variations LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham *Superman (Solar Suit) *Clark Kent Sets *Superman (Black Suit) *Superman (New 52) *Superman (Man of Steel) Sets *Superman vs. Power Armor Lex *Superman: Metropolis Showdown *Superman: Battle of Smallville *Superman: Black Zero Escape Unlocking LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes Superman can be unlocked by complete either Level 5 or Level 7 in the storymode. LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Superman is unlocked through completion of storymode. Trivia *Superman is the first comic book superhero, first appearing in Action Comics #1 (1938). *Superman's weakness is Kryptonite and Magic. *In the comics and various other media, Superman's primary love interest is Lois Lane. **It is assumed that he and Lois are married in the LEGO Universe, as their son, Superboy (Jon Kent), is featured in LEGO DC Super-Villains. *Superman has been a member of the Black Lantern Corps. Gallery Superman and batman.jpg|Superman along with Batman Superminifigre.jpg|Superman in minifigure form. Smos.jpg|Superman (Man of Steel) Solarsuitsuperman.png|Solar Suit Superman Category:LEGO DC Superheroes Category:Justice League Category:Index Category:Superman Characters Category:Super-Strength Category:Flight Category:Heat Beam Category:X-Ray Category:Transformation Category:Fast-Build Category:Hazard protection Category:Aliens Category:Invulnerability Category:Regeneration Category:Physical characters